


Discoveries

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discoveries are made underneath the Banora white tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

They had been friends since childhood, and Angeal would do anything to keep it that way. His smile was pained as he watched the beautiful redhead gracefully sit in their usual spot under the Banora white tree. Genesis lacked the awkwardness in his movements and body that plagued so many other teenagers their age.

His red hair was incredibly soft and framed his pale face; electric blue eyes always shone with amusement and were amplified by the playful smirk always on luscious lips. His stride was elegant and always beckoned eyes to rake up and down the slender body. Angeal managed to hide his hesitation as he walked over to his best friend. The minute he sat down, Genesis leaned to rest his head on Angeal’s broad shoulder, the larger of the two immediately putting his arms around the slighter frame.

“What is it, angel?”

The younger male jolted at the sudden, melodious voice interrupting the silence. Genesis began calling him Angel one day when he had suddenly had an epiphany about how _“Angeal is just angel with an extra ‘a,’ after all.”_

“What do you mean?”

The older of the two ‘tsked’ at Angeal before harshly poking him on the other shoulder. He shifted so instead of lying on Angeal’s shoulder, he was on his knees straddling one of his friend’s broad legs.

“You know you can’t fool me. I know something’s up.”

Angeal’s brown eyes widened slightly as he stared into clear blue. Genesis drank in the handsome features mildly grateful Angeal was completely oblivious to his own appeal and so wouldn’t realize why Genesis was staring.

While Genesis was slender, Angeal had incredibly well-developed muscles for a boy his age. His features were chiseled and his body was thick with muscle from all of the manual labor he did to help his father. He rested a pale hand on a tan bicep in hopes of relaxing his younger companion.

“It’s nothing,” he tried lamely. Hurt flashed through the elder’s eyes before disappearing. They didn’t tell each other everything, but they didn’t outright keep secrets from each other either. He nodded and moved back to his previous position resting on Angeal. On a sudden impulse, he reached out a snowy hand to grab Angeal’s bigger one, twining their fingers together. Angeal tensed slightly, nervousness racing through him, before he relaxed and squeezed lightly. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

However, after a while, Angeal became curious about why he was called here in the first place, as Genesis knew he would be.

“Why did you want to meet up, Gen?”

Genesis turned his face further into the broad shoulder. This was a conversation he had been dreading for weeks.

“I--”

Now Angeal was worried. Genesis never had problems with words. He turned the rest of his body so he could press himself more into the younger’s larger body and clutched at the soft t-shirt.

“I’m leaving.”

Angeal felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Genesis completely hid his face from view when his friend tensed and the grip on his hand tightened.

“What do you mean?” came the deceptively calm question.

“I can’t take this anymore, angel. This is suffocating.”

Angeal turned faster than either of them knew was possible and pulled the redhead into a firm but gentle hug. Having always been big for his age, Angeal was always watching his strength, even subconsciously. His head was buried in the crook of Genesis’ neck slowly inhaling.

“Where are you going?”

Genesis hesitated before answering, “Midgar. I’m joining SOLDIER.”

The hug tightened as if he was hoping to keep him there. Genesis’ slender arms came up to wrap around Angeal’s shoulders.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you since I decided--”

“Do your parents know?” Angeal interrupted.

“No. You’re the only one I’ve told.” An unnatural silence answered him.  “Come on, angel,” he began desperately as he rubbed the broad back in front of him. “It’s not like we’ll never see each other again. We’re friends; we’ll find a way.” He hugged his tan friend tighter. “Angel, say something.”

He was surprised when Angeal’s head suddenly shot up and determined brown eyes bore into his. He planted his hands on the ground for better leverage and pressed their lips together. Genesis stiffened in surprise before responding, pressing back earnestly and holding Angeal’s face close to his. Slowly, the redhead’s mouth opened to prod at Angeal’s lips with his tongue, Angeal instantly reciprocating. Angeal slowly pushed them back so he was covering Genesis’ body with his own as their mouths remained locked.

He pulled back slightly to stare at the now disheveled redhead. His lips were red and slightly swollen and he was panting, looking at Angeal through hazy eyes that had darkened ever so slightly. Snowy hands moved to the nape of Angeal’s neck and gripped the hair so he could pull him back down.

“Do that again,” he whispered huskily before slamming their lips back together. This kiss was slower but no less passionate as their mouths molded together and their tongues battled half-heartedly for dominance. They had to pull away for air again only for Angeal to begin pressing feather-light kisses to his cheeks and nose and neck. Genesis’ breath was coming out in small pants as he clutched at Angeal’s shoulders. After placing several kisses on his collarbone, Angeal moved back up to rest his head on the juncture of the redhead’s neck and shoulder and inhaled as if relishing in the scent.

“Angeal,” he blew out softly as he wrapped his arms around the strong shoulders. The broader frame was a delicious weight over his own slender body. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, wishing that staying wouldn’t be so hard.

Suddenly, his angel softly pressed their lips together again. When he pulled away, Genesis lifted his head in an attempt to follow. Angeal supported himself on one elbow over Genesis and looked at him with an absolutely resolute expression.

“I’m coming with you.”


End file.
